


Bring You Back to Where I Know You

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, HC Slovan Bratislava, Language Kink, M/M, Rimming, Syracuse Crunch, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I just want you to let you let me hold you ...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring You Back to Where I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat of a continuation of [Let the Only Sound be the Overflow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/824489), but I don't really think it's necessary to read that one first. 
> 
> Title and summary are lyrics from the Vienna Teng song, 'Transcontinental 1:30 AM'.

Tyler cannot seem to move fast enough, despite the lingering pain from his knee, as he makes his way to the showers. He tries to hide his excitement at the prospect of getting home, and seeing Jaro's smiling face, but he was quite sure the anticipation was visible from miles away. It had been way too long since they had seen each other. 

The last time Tyler had seen Jaro was shortly before Jaro left to go play in the KHL. Since then, the texts, scheduled phone calls, and occasional video calls, had held him over, but the prospect of actually seeing him was, well … priceless. 

The shower was much needed, and as he stepped from the stall, the pain in his knee seemed to have subsided. He had just slipped his shirt back on, when he heard his teammates start to file into the room. 

Before he could ask about the results of the game, he was enveloped in a hug. He smiled and let his eyes wander around the locker room. "I take it we won?" he practically yelled in order to be heard over the din surrounding him.

"Duh!" 

Tyler threw around a few congratulatory hugs, exchanged a bit of small talk with his teammates, and checked in with the team's athletic trainer, before he grabbed his bag.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Tyler heard Ondrej yell at him.

"Home," Tyler said, "going to ice my knee." 

The rest of his teammates catcalls and protestations barely reached his ears as Tyler shrugged them off, his thoughts only on the prospect of seeing Jaro. 

"Rain check!" he promised, before he exited the room, and headed towards his car.

The drive to his apartment passed Tyler by in a daze. He almost didn't realize when he parked his car and made his way into the building. 

It took him a few tries to get his key into the lock, his buzzing thoughts making it difficult for him to focus. He shoved his way inside, dropped his bag on the ground, and shut the door, clicking the locks into place. 

He heard footsteps in the kitchen, and the clanking sound of a pot. Tyler wandered towards the sound, and as he approached the entrance to his kitchen, he could not help but smile as his vision was suddenly full of Jaro.

His soft brown eyes, and dark hair the only thing Tyler could see for miles around. Previous nights full of hushed whispers and promises whispered in the dark filled Tyler's mind, and he closed his eyes briefly. If he was delirious, he really wanted Jaro's face and voice to be the last thing he saw and heard before he passed out. 

Tyler felt hands on his face, smooth palms pressing against his wind chapped cheeks. He felt lips press a kiss against his forehead, and he let a hand come up to press against the figure's back. Tyler breathed in, the smell of Jaro infiltrating his every pore. 

"Jaro?" he whispered, terrified that he was hallucinating. Their phone conversation close to hours ago felt like one long, blissful suspended dream. 

"Hey, _diet'a_." Jaroslav slid his hands to Tyler's shoulders, and held him at arms length, his eyes speculative as they ran over his body. "You okay?"

Tyler could do nothing but nod, and he bit his bottom lip as he stared up into the smiling face of his boyfriend. He was here. He was so near. He swayed slightly on his feet, and felt Jaro's grip tighten on his upper arms. 

"Easy, Ty," Jaro practically cooed as he led Tyler further into the kitchen. 

Tyler settled himself on the kitchen counter, before he curled his legs around Jaro's waist, pulling him close. "If this is a dream, I don't ever want to be woken up."

Jaro's eyes crinkled slightly at the corners as he grinned, hands running through Tyler's hair, before they cupped his face. "You're not dreaming, Ty," he whispered, before he brought Tyler's mouth to his. 

The feel of Jaro's lips against his made Tyler shiver, and he clutched at the thin cotton of Jaro's shirt, as he melted into his touch. Relief that he was not in some half-euphoric dream washing over him as Jaro slid his lips from Tyler's. His lips brushed feather-light across Tyler's cheeks, a small whimper of pleasure leaving Tyler's lips in the next instant. 

"Jaro, don't tease …" Tyler pleaded.

Tyler heard as Jaro let a little chuckle escape his throat, his hand sliding down the creamy column of Tyler's neck, until his palm came to rest over top of Tyler's heart. "Your heart is racing, _diet'a_ ," Jaro noted, kissing Tyler's eyelids gently.

Tyler curled one of his hands around the one Jaro had resting on his chest, and slid his other one to the nape of Jaro's neck, and tugged his head closer until their foreheads were touching. He closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the moment. The feel of Jaro's smooth skin, his smell, his warmth. It made Tyler feel more complete than he had in a long time. The distance and time seemed to melt away the longer they clung to each other.

Jaro shifted slightly, his free hand running through Tyler's damp hair, and he pressed his lips to Tyler's forehead, letting Tyler slide his head so he could rest his cheek against Jaro's chest. "Miss me?" he breathed against Tyler's hair, brushing his index finger along Tyler's jaw and down his neck, to his shoulder. 

Tyler smiled against Jaro's chest, before he brushed his lips across Jaro's collarbone, and nuzzled his nose against the side of his neck. "Stupid question."

Jaro laughed, the sound seemed to travel through Tyler's body, until it settled in his core. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a bowl sitting on the counter, a spoon sitting next to it. "Did you cook?"

"As best I could," Jaro replied, stepping out of Tyler's arms to retrieve the bowl. "Your cupboards are kinda bare. This is the only thing I could find."

Tyler stared at the bowl, sniffed it delicately. "Spaghetti-O's, Jaro? Really?"

Jaro gave Tyler an exasperated look, before he held out a spoonful to him. "If you kept actual food in your cupboards, we wouldn't be having this conversation, Ty." He held the spoon close to Tyler's lips. "C'mon."

Tyler reached for the bowl. "You're lucky you're cute, y'know that?" Tyler let Jaro slide the spoon into his mouth, the slightly sweet taste of preserved tomato sauce sliding over his tongue. "You're not seriously planning on feeding me the whole bowl, are you?"

"You have to eat, _diet'a_." Jaro nuzzled his nose against Tyler's neck, nipping the skin lightly with his teeth. "C'mon. It'll be worth it. I promise."

Tyler bit his bottom lip in an effort to hide the shudders that ran through his veins. "I am capable of taking care of myself, JJ." He tried to make his voice sound annoyed, even though he knew he probably failed miserably. 

"Oh, Ty, I know you're not really mad at me," Jaro said. He set the bowl down next to Tyler. "Speaking of taking care of yourself, is that why your cupboards are empty and your laundry has overflown the basket?"

Tyler smacked his shoulder playfully. "Hey, in all fairness, it's not like I was expecting company in the middle of the night." He traced his index finger along Jaro's collarbone. "Besides, I've been busy."

"Busy, you say?"

"Yeah, chasing around a disc shaped piece of rubber called a puck on a sheet of ice. What did y'think I was referring to?" 

Jaro's lip twitched slightly, before he leaned in again, and let his mouth rest against the shell of Tyler's ear. "Hiding something from me, _diet'a_?" 

Tyler slid his hands down Jaro's torso, before he slipped them slightly into the waistband of Jaro's jeans, and tugged him forward. "Like what? Like, how I think about you every night before I go to bed, and think about your hands touching me?"

Jaro laughed, the warmth of his breath tickling Tyler's neck. Tyler shuddered, and tugged insistently on Jaro's jeans. "Flatterer."

"If it works, who are you to complain?" 

"Who says I am?"

Tyler sighed, before his hands moved busily to the zipper on Jaro's jeans. "Good."

Jaro curled his fingers around Tyler's wrist, and gently tugged it away from his jeans. 

Tyler raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Don't tease. It's been too long."

Jaro slid a hand down Tyler's leg. "You can't have all the fun now, Ty. Gotta work for it." 

Tyler rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Really?" 

Jaro placed a kiss against Tyler's forehead, before he slid it down his jawline, nipping at the side of Tyler's neck as he whispered, "Come on, Ty."

"Come on what?" Tyler asked, his fingers sliding through Jaro's hair.

Jaro's lips curved into a smile as he grazed them over Tyler's neck. He listened to the little hitch of Tyler's breath, before he slid his eyes up to look at Tyler. "Tell me what you want."

"You really need me to spell it out for you?" 

"In Slovak, yes. You must've remembered something."

Tyler sighed. "JJ ... it's hard ..."

"Well, something is," Jaro teased, sliding a hand over the front of Tyler's pants. 

Tyler bit on his bottom lip and arched his hips slightly, trying to create a bit more friction between Jaro's hands and his pants. "Not fair," he whined.

"Life's not fair," Jaro teased. "C'mon. I know you must've remembered something." His hands moving to finger the button on Tyler's pants. " _Prosím_?"

"Oh, for the love of …" Tyler trailed off when he heard the harsh rasp of his zipper being lowered. "JJ … come on. It wasn't enough just to hear you on the phone. It's been too long, and I can't concentrate!" 

"Try," Jaro whispered, his teeth scraping over the tight cords of muscle in Tyler's throat, his hand tracing the outline of Tyler's cock through the thin cotton of his boxer-briefs. "It'll be worth it." 

Tyler sighed, and leaned his head to the side to give Jaro easier access to his neck. His hands were gripping Jaro's hips, and he bit his bottom lip as he felt Jaro's fingers brush over his dick. He slid one of his hands over Jaro's abdomen, and down to rest on the crotch of Jaro's jeans. 

Jaro moved away from Tyler's questing hand, and smirked as he heard him curse. "I didn't hear you try, _diet'a_." 

"Fine …" Tyler said, feigning irritation as he stared at Jaro. " _Ja_ …" Tyler started, before he started nibbling his bottom lip, a look of concentration on his face.

"Mmhm … _Ja_ …?" Jaro prompted, as his hand ran down the length of Tyler's cock. His other hand was placed on Tyler's hip in an effort to hold him steady as he felt Tyler pushing his hips insistently into his grip. 

"Jaro, come on," Tyler practically whined, and shivered slightly as Jaro's persistent hand continued to stroke him. 

"You're doing so well," Jaro teased, his tongue running over the front of Tyler's throat. 

" _Ja a_ …?" Tyler's eyes narrowed as he stared at Jaro, searching his eyes for some kind of clues. Jaro's eyes danced with laughter as he slid his hand away from Tyler's length, before he slid them up to tug teasingly at the elastic of his boxer-briefs. "Fuck, that feels good," Tyler gasped, his hips jerking slightly as currents of electricity shot through his system.

Tyler leaned forward, his hands gripping Jaro's shoulders, as he curled his legs around Jaro's hips, and tugged him forward. "Please," he whispered, before his hands raked down the thin cotton of Jaro's shirt, his questing hands sliding to the waistband of Jaro's jeans. 

Jaro had placed his hands on the countertop, his arms bracketing Tyler's body, his mouth moving over Tyler's, swallowing up every delicious sound coming from his mouth. "Ty …" he whispered when they finally broke apart for air. " _Nemožno mi ťa neľúbiť_ …"

"Oh, fuck, JJ …" Tyler practically sobbed. " _Ja a ty_ …" his voice trailing off as his trembling hands slid down Jaro's jeans. He managed to get the zipper lowered, before his hand was gripping him, stroking him greedily. "Naked. I need you naked, like five minutes ago! Fuck. Enough with the games, already." 

Jaro's expression was one of amusement as his hands tugged on Tyler's arms. Tyler gingerly slid off of the countertop, his cheeks flushed with heat. "Y'know I could never deny you of anything, _diet'a_." He brought his lips down to brush lightly over Tyler's neck, before they started to nibble at his earlobe. "I have such plans for you, Ty …"

Tyler stumbled towards his kitchen entrance, his hand balled into a fist on Jaro's shirt. "Then let's not waste any more time."

Jaro let Tyler pull him down the hall towards his bedroom, his hands resting on Tyler's hips. Tyler kisses like he is starved for him, knuckles bone white against Jaro's shirt, breathy little pleas leaving his mouth. 

Tyler whimpers and clutches at Jaro's shoulder as Jaro sneaks his hands slightly under the hem of Tyler's shirt, his thumbs making small circles against his hipbones. "Jaro, I want," he pants, in between kisses, "Oh, fuck, Jaro, just … I want you to … god, I just want you to fuck me. Jesus shit, I just want you to fuck me like you've … like you can't stop. Jaro, fuck …"

Jaro murmurs something in Slovak against Tyler's ear, before he grabs his shoulders and pushes him flush against the nearby wall. Tyler's breath leaves his body in that instant, and he unsnaps the button on Jaro's jeans, pushing them past his hips hurriedly. 

" _Možno mi tvojich úst sa odrieknuť_ …" Jaro whispers, his lips trailing down Tyler's neck. 

"Oh, fuck, JJ," Tyler manages to get out, before he pushes off the ground as much as he can, hands scrambling over Jaro's shoulder blades in an effort to gain more leverage. "You're driving me fucking crazy," he gasps, and bucks his hips as Jaro's roaming hands get the button on his pants undone, before his fingers slide over the front of his boxer-briefs.

"That's the idea, _diet'a_." Jaro presses his lips to Tyler's eyelids, as his free hand slid down Tyler's side. His fingers played with the hem of Tyler's shirt. "Y'know, I could make you come right now, up against the wall. Would you like that, Ty?"

"Oh, fuck," Tyler moans, his nails digging into Jaro's arm. "Please …"

Jaro strokes his hand over Tyler's cock in a long, sure glide, before he releases his grip. He chuckles as Tyler whimpers at the loss of contact. "Or … maybe I should have you a quivering mess against the sheets." He grinds forward, pressing Tyler further against the wall. 

"Fucking hell," Tyler says through gritted teeth as he feels how hard Jaro is through his underwear. 

"All for you, Ty." Jaro rolls his hips against Tyler, which earns him another long string of curse words, and a scrambling of Tyler's hands across his still clothed torso. " _This_ is all for you." 

Tyler is dizzy as his mind is assaulted with images of how it feels when Jaro is inside him. He trembles, and hangs onto Jaro, his knees threatening to give out on him in that moment. "JJ … I swear, if you don't … fuck … if you don't just fucking hurry up and take me, I may just …"

"Oh, Ty, I wouldn't dream of stopping," Jaro practically purrs against Tyler's ear. He tugs Tyler away from the wall, mouth pressed against Tyler's ear as he takes a step backwards. "I promised to take you in pieces, anyway."

Tyler slips his hand lower, hand sliding into Jaro's boxer-briefs, before he wraps his fist around Jaro's cock. 

"Fucking hell, Ty," Jaro groans as they break apart. His head dips forward until Tyler's forehead is resting against his. Tyler tightens his grip and Jaro curses in Slovakian, his lips moving down to bite at Tyler's neck. 

"Yeah, I know how much you love it when I touch you like this. It's gonna be so good when you're inside me. You're gonna love it when I beg for you, gasping your name as I come apart," Tyler practically growls, teeth nipping at Jaro's bottom lip.

"Goddamn it, Ty," Jaro chokes out, before he shoves Tyler slightly away. "Just get us into your room already." 

Tyler grins, puts a hand on Jaro's shirt and tugs him the rest of the way down the hall. 

Their hands were impatient as they stepped over the threshold to Tyler's bedroom. By the time they collapsed onto the bed, they were naked. Jaro's hands were everywhere, his fingers moving over Tyler's torso, down his thighs, between his legs, widening the cradle of his legs. His mouth was over Tyler's in the next instant, kissing with urgency as his hand fumbled to get Tyler's nightstand drawer open. 

Jaro chuckled as his hand closed around the bottle and box. "Ever the boy scout, Ty," he teased.

Tyler whacked Jaro's arm playfully. "It does well to be prepared for situations."

Jaro sat back on his heels, running a hand down Tyler's thigh, before he managed to uncap the bottle, running the liquid over his index and middle finger. "Oh, trust me, _diet'a_ , I'm not complaining." He settled himself between Tyler's legs, eyes sliding up to look at Tyler. Tyler's eyes were dark, and full of need. He trembled as he felt Jaro's finger rub back and forth across his opening.

"Fucking hell," Tyler moaned, moving his head from side to side. "Don't stop."

"Oh, Ty, did you really think I would?" Jaro breathed huskily, before he slid his index finger inside him. His eyes were dark with arousal as he watched his finger's movements. 

"Oh," Tyler breathed, his head thrown back, hips arching slightly as Jaro twisted his finger, and slid it out slowly. On his next push inside, he added his middle finger.

"Tyler," Jaro breathed his name like he was reciting a prayer. He moved so his mouth could run over the front of Tyler's neck. As he dipped his tongue into the hollow of Tyler's throat, he moved his fingers. 

"Fuck that feels good," Tyler groaned, heels digging into the bed, tilting his pelvis towards Jaro's fingers. "Please …"

"Please, what?" Jaro teased, shifting his body, his mouth pressing a kiss against Tyler's chest, his tongue finding a nipple and licking the tip. 

Tyler couldn't help it as he bucked his hips, his words a jumbled mess of syllables as Jaro added a third finger. "Please, JJ … I don't … I don't know if I'm gonna last," he practically sobbed. 

Jaro slid his fingers out slowly, and Tyler keened at the loss, his hands balled into fists against the sheets. "Can't have that. At least not yet." He moved so his body was hovering over Tyler's, hands braced on either side of his head. "Have to get you good and ready for it," he breathed against Tyler's mouth, before he captured Tyler's lips with his. 

Minutes later, Jaro was straddling Tyler's waist, staring down at Tyler. Desire reflected back in the depths of his almond coloured eyes. 

"Who says I'm not ready now?" Tyler protested, his hips arching up towards Jaro's. He whined in protest as Jaro pressed a hand against his hip, and pushed him back against the sheets. "Come on, Jaro. I'm ready. I need you … I need you inside me now."

Jaro pressed a kiss against Tyler's forehead, before sliding his lips against the damp strands of Tyler's hair. He pressed a kiss to Tyler's temple, feeling as the pulse thrummed against his lips. 

"That's not the plan, _diet'a_."

"Screw your plan, JJ," Tyler said. "It's been too long." He squirmed under him as he felt Jaro's mouth tracing the shell of his ear. 

"You're so sensitive," Jaro murmured, his breath tickling Tyler's ear, and he listened as Tyler shivered, his hands digging into Jaro's arms. He slid a hand down Tyler's chest, eyes half-lidded and dark as every little flicker danced across Tyler's eyes. "Always so responsive when I touch you." 

"Oh, please, Jaro … please, just touch me, already. I want to feel you."

Jaro smirked, the tip of his tongue tracing Tyler's mouth. "You can't feel this?" he asked, before his hand curled around Tyler's cock. 

Tyler's eyes clouded over, and he nearly bit his bottom lip in two as Jaro's hand moved over him in a long, languid stroke. 

"Fucking hell … yes, JJ … fuck, keep doing that." Tyler's hands grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, his entire body submitting to Jaro. Jaro's hand continued to move over him, and Tyler's hips rose to meet Jaro's hand, little whimpers leaving his lips.

Tyler manages to free one of his hands from the death grip he has on the sheets to slide down Jaro's torso. "Please, god, Jaro, I have to," he whispers. "I can't stand it if I don't," and before Jaro can move out of his reach, Tyler wraps a fist around his cock.

"Jesus fuck, Ty," Jaro hisses, grinding down against him. "You first, Jesus shit, I wanna watch as I … fuck, as I make you come first. Fuck, it'll be so fucking hot watching you come. That image alone is driving me crazy."

"I'd come so hard if you were inside me," Tyler moaned, his hand jacking Jaro's cock hard. "Oh, please. That's what I want." 

Through a sheer force of will, Jaro managed to slide Tyler's hand away from his cock. Tyler's hands grabbed for the box laying on the sheets, and he fumbled blindly to rip off one of the packets. Jaro slid a hand down Tyler's chest, his eyes following the path his fingers traced. 

"Can't stop touching you," he admits finally. "You're so soft, so responsive. God, I've missed you." He shifted his body, so he was kneeling between Tyler's legs. He leaned down, his lips pressing against Tyler's thigh, before they travelled up to lick at his hipbone. " _Stratila som sa v tee_. I'm lost in you," Jaro breathed against Tyler's skin.

"Oh, god, JJ," Tyler practically whimpered. He squirmed as Jaro's breath ghosted over his heated flesh. "You're doing this on purpose. Fuck … if you stop, I'll ..." 

"Truly? I couldn't stop if I tried," Jaro whispered, his voice like silk over skin. He had sat back on his heels, one of his hands tugging gently on Tyler's ankle. "Turn over for me, _diet'a_."

Tyler narrowed his eyes, morbid curiosity in his gaze as he slowly rolled onto his side. "What do you have planned now, JJ?"

Jaro slides a hand down Tyler's leg, before he pushes Tyler onto his stomach. He settles himself between Tyler's legs, moving his legs further apart, and lets his index finger trail down Tyler's spine. Tyler is almost positive he can hear his blood rushing through his veins as Jaro continues to trace lines down his spine with his finger. His body shakes violently and Tyler presses his mouth against his arm to muffle his moans as he feels Jaro parting his ass, dipping the tip of his index finger inside, going deeper every time. 

"Fuck …" Tyler chokes out, his breathing growing erratic. "Jaro …" his voice trails off, and he fumbles on the sheets, before his fingers grab the side of the condom wrapper. 

Through Tyler's half-euphoric state, he hears as Jaro laughs lightly, fingers closing on top of his. "Plenty of time for that later, Ty." He presses a kiss to Tyler's tailbone, before he shifts his body to cover Tyler's back. His mouth was pressed against his ear. "I'm taking you in pieces, Ty." 

Tyler squeezes his eyes shut, shivers raking his body as Jaro's voice washes over his skin. He can feel Jaro's length against the back of his leg, and he whimpers. When he does manage to open his eyes, he sees Jaro's hand closing around the lube bottle. He feels the bed shift and he bites off a moan as he feels Jaro's tongue lick at a spot behind his ear. Tyler feels the tension leave his limbs slowly as Jaro's tongue continued down his neck.

"Jaro …" Tyler groaned, shifting a little, hands balling into fists against the sheets as Jaro nipped lightly at his shoulder blade. 

"Shh, Ty," Jaro started, hand sliding down Tyler's leg, "I've got you."

It isn't until Tyler feels Jaro's tongue continue down his spine that it finally dawns on him what Jaro's intentions were. 

"JJ -" Tyler whispered, before he turned onto his back. "Are you … I mean … you wanna … now?"

Jaro reaches a hand out, palm pressed against Tyler's chest, dark eyes assessing as he tries to ease the tension from Tyler's limbs with every stroke of his hand across his body. "Why not now? We've talked about trying it before, Ty." 

Tyler still looks skeptical, even maybe mildly freaked out. He chews nervously at his bottom lip, his mind mulling over everything. It was true they had discussed this, and it wasn't as if they hadn't done everything else. It was just … this felt a lot more intimate than anything they had previously done. Not to mention, Tyler was still trying to come to terms with the prospect of being that available to Jaro.

There must have been something in his expression that gave away his uneasiness, because Jaro leans down and presses a kiss to Tyler's nose. "Look, we can stop anytime." Jaro slides his index finger down Tyler's nose, nuzzles his nose against Tyler's cheek. "Y'know I wouldn't do anything to make you uncomfortable, diet'a." 

Tyler fidgets nervously. "Promise?"

Jaro chuckles, his breath tickling Tyler's ear causes a shudder to run through Tyler's body. "Promise." 

They share one more heated look, before Tyler rolls onto his stomach, hands gripping the sheets. 

Jaro settles between his legs, hands running down Tyler's back, before they gripped Tyler's hips. 

Somewhere above the din of white noise rushing past his ears, Tyler hears Jaro's whispered command. 

"Get on your knees for me."

Tyler does as instructed, staring down at the sheet, weight resting on his elbows. He feels his legs start to shake when Jaro's warm hands move up his thighs, pushing his legs further apart, arranging him how he wanted. Tyler's thoughts are spinning, he almost doesn't realize when Jaro's hot breath ghosts over his entrance. On the first quick swipe of Jaro's tongue across his heated opening, Tyler yelps, and jumps at the sensation that kicks through his system.

"Fuck, Jaro," Tyler groaned, nearly biting his lip in two. He hears the cap being opened on the bottle, before he feels Jaro's slick index finger tracing his hole. 

Tyler's breath instinctively hitches, as he waits for the press of Jaro's finger inside him. He shifts slightly, and mumbles unintelligible words that the sheets swallow up when he feels just the tip of Jaro's index finger enter him. He almost doesn't realize when Jaro's tongue replaces his finger. Tyler's knuckles are bone white against the sheets as he feels the tip of Jaro's tongue dipping inside slightly, before it goes back to licking at the sides of Tyler's entrance. 

"Jesus shit," Tyler pants harshly, his fists clenching at the sheets. "Oh … fuck …" He tilts his hips towards Jaro's mouth, not even caring how he looked in that instant. 

Tyler's eyes went wide, and his breath grew harsh and erratic as he felt Jaro's tongue pressing inside him. He whimpered quietly against his arm, his legs shaking with need. 

"Tyler," Jaro murmured, his hands running up the backs of Tyler's thighs. "You doin' okay?" 

Not trusting himself to speak, Tyler nodded, tiny whimpers and pleas getting cut off before they reached his lips. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Jaro said, before he went back to what he was doing. 

Tyler sobs with need, and, when Jaro pushes two slick fingers inside him, Tyler can't contain himself. "Motherfucking fuck," he gasps, back arching, hips tilting back towards Jaro's awaiting fingers and tongue. 

Jaro's fingers are moving inside him, stretching him, as his tongue licks the same patient pattern at the sides of Tyler's opening, before delving in deeper than before. 

Tyler feels his dick twitch, his pre-come leaking onto the sheets. He almost doesn't realize when his fingers reach down to grip his cock. He jerks his cock, gasping as Jaro's tongue continues to slide in and out of him. 

"Fuck you feel … you feel so … so damn good," Tyler whined, his grip faltering on his cock when Jaro twisted his fingers in a way that had Tyler seeing stars. "Goddamn it, _prestať_!" Tyler managed to get out. 

Jaro's movements stopped almost immediately, and he slides his fingers from Tyler slowly. Tyler groaned, and with what little strength he still had in his limbs, he crawled out of Jaro's grasp, turning onto his back. He reached for Jaro's arms in the next instant. Jaro's dark, amused eyes met Tyler's. Tyler has the condom packet in his hand, fingers tearing the side shakily. He manages to roll it over Jaro's cock, stroking him with purposeful strokes, as his other hand comes up to curl around Jaro's neck.

"Enough with the games, JJ. Just fucking take me. Now."

Jaro's eyes dance with amusement, his lips red and slightly slick. He pushed Tyler flat against the bed before he settled between his legs, aligning his length against Tyler's entrance. "You know I'd never deny you of anything, Ty."

Before Tyler can comment, Jaro slid slowly inside him. His eyes caught and held Tyler's as he slid his cock in deliberately slow, making sure Tyler felt every movement. 

"Please," Tyler begged as he moved beneath Jaro, fingers clutching desperately at Jaro's arms as he arched his hips up in an effort to take more of Jaro's cock inside him. "Oh, fuck, Jaro, please … just … fuck me, please. I'm ready." 

Jaro bit his bottom lip, brow furrowed in concentration as he pushed on Tyler's hip to stop his movements. "Fuck, Tyler. It's been a while, and you're still … fuck, you're still so … oh, fuck … you're so small, and just … stop moving."

Tyler writhed beneath him, fingers clutching desperately at Jaro's ass in an attempt to tug him closer. His legs came up to wrap around Jaro's waist. Tyler was sure if Jaro didn't hurry up he may go out of his mind. "Goddamn you, JJ," Tyler growled in frustration. "Hurry. Please. I'm going out of my mind here."

"Ty …" Jaro breathed. He shifted his position, changed the angle, and then he began to move. He had one hand braced on the mattress, the other finding one of Tyler's hand so he could interlace their fingers. 

"JJ …" Tyler's voice trailed off, his body shaking with tremors as every well timed thrust by Jaro brought him closer to his peak. "I … God, I missed you … fuck …" 

"I know, I know, I know," Jaro repeated over and over again. His voice falling into a rhythm with his thrusts. "I missed you too. Fuck, Ty … I'm lost in you … oh, fuck, Ty."

Tyler was hovering on the precipice, his free hand coming up to press against Jaro's face. They stared at each other across the space separating them. Jaro's lips were slightly parted, his chest heaving with unsteady, laboured breaths. His dark eyes were piercing, a vulnerability in the depths. A vulnerability he only let Tyler see. Tyler felt his pulse quicken as he saw the expression Jaro's eyes took on. He could tell Jaro was close, but he was content to wait for Tyler to catch up to him.

Tyler nodded and gasped out unintelligible words as Jaro curled a hand around his cock, stroking him once. "Oh, fuck. That's it, JJ … keep doing that."

"Tyler …" Jaro said through gritted teeth, his hand falling away from Tyler's cock. His hands were gripping Tyler's hips in the next instant, his thrusts growing erratic. "Where do you want me to come?" 

"My stomach," Tyler groaned, before he curled his hand around his cock, stroking himself in time to Jaro's thrusts. 

His vision was full of Jaro as he moved above him, his lips slightly parted as he muttered broken words in English and Slovak. "Fucking hell, JJ … I'm gonna … oh, fuck." Mouth open in a silent cry, Tyler finally fell apart, spilling over his hand and down the length of his cock. He clenched down on Jaro's dick as it moved inside him, and he heard Jaro's sharp intake of breath at the action. 

"Oh, shit!" Jaro gritted his teeth, the tendons pulling taut in his neck as he pulled himself out of Tyler, stripping the condom off, before he spurted hotly against Tyler's abdomen. 

The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow. Jaro had managed to lie on the bed, his palm pressing against Tyler's chest. The warmth from Jaro's hand was calming as Tyler slowly came down from his high. He sighed contently, and turned his head, lips pressing against the tip of Jaro's nose. 

"How long you back for?" Tyler whispered, reaching a hand out to run through Jaro's hair. 

"Not sure. Probably no more than a week and a half." Jaro pressed a kiss to Tyler's forehead, before he tugged him closer. "How much Slovak did you actually remember?" 

Tyler started to laugh, nuzzling his nose against Jaro's chest. 

"What's so funny, _diet'a_?" 

"Yes, Jaro, it was good for me too," he said. "Christ. Mindblowing sex and you're worrying about how much Slovak I remembered."

"Mindblowing, you say?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Don't make me smother you with a pillow."

Jaro slid a hand down Tyler's form. " _Nemožno mi ťa neľúbiť_ ," he breathed against Tyler's hair. "I cannot do anything but love you."

Tyler was still in Jaro's arms, the weight of Jaro's words weighing heavily on his heart. "I wish you didn't have to go back," he mumbled. 

Jaro's grip tightened on Tyler's form. "I know, _diet'a_ , I know." 

They were quiet, Jaro's chin resting on the top of Tyler's head. The stillness surrounding them like they were enclosed in some sacred world meant only for them. 

"JJ?" Tyler whispers eventually. 

"Hm?"

"I cannot do anything but love you," Tyler says. 

Tyler tries to stay awake, content to just watch Jaro as he slid into slumber, but, eventually sleep comes for him. They fall asleep with their foreheads resting against each others, their fingers intertwined.


End file.
